Life Line
Plot The scene starts with Jon's dead body on the table and everyone is around him. April: He can't be dead! Azmuth: You're lucky I am here then. Stacie: Why? Azmuth: I can revive him. Jack: Really? Like back to life? Azmuth: Yes. April: Then do it! Azmuth: Though I don't have the equipment to make one yet. Though I can half revive him. Magister Trill: Half revive? Azmuth: I will need to take half of someone life force. Though only April's will do. April: Half of my life force? Azmuth: I can make Jon half alive till I can revive him fully. Jack: That sounds dangerous. Azmuth: It is, though it is up to April. April: Do it, it's worth a shot. Azmuth pulls out a device and places it on the table. He connects one cable into the device and places the cable onto Jon's chest, where his heart is. Azmuth does the same for April. He activates the device and some blue light travels from April's chest towards, through the device and into Jon. The device shuts down. Everyone holds on with anticipation. Jon starts to cough and April cries and hugs him, not letting go. Jon: What? Where am I? Magister Trill: You're at home. Jack: What do you remember? Jon: Last thing is going Ultimate Gravattack and using all my power to pull the Earth back together. April: I thought I lost you forever. Stacie: He's not dead anymore. Jon: Dead anymore? Was I dead! Magister Trill: Yes. Azmuth: You died while saving the Earth. Jon: Then how am I here? Jack: Azmuth saved you, by using half of April's life energy. April: I wanted to. April releases her hug and Jon wipes her tears away. Jon then sits up and tries to get off the table but when he stands, he stumbles and Magister Trill and Jack catch him. Jon: Guess my legs aren't used to being back yet. April: Can you use your aliens forms? Jon: Can I Azmuth? Azmuth: It's worth a shot. Jon activates the Ultimatrix and Ink Jet's hologram appears. Jon rotates the holograms going through the aliens; NRG, Cannonbolt, Wildvine and finally landing on ChamAlien. Jon hits the core down and transforms into ChamAlien. ChamAlien: ChamAlien! Jack: So you can still transform. ChamAlien: Yeah, that's good. April: I don't feel great. Everyone looks at April. She then disappears. ChamAlien: April! Where are you? April: Right here, can't you see me? Jack: Where? ChamAlien: Oh god. April think about being visible. April: Why? ChamAlien: You thought of being invisible earlier due to ChamAlien's powers, and now you are. April thinks about being visible and she becomes visible. ChamAlien hits the Ultimatrix symbol and reverts into Jon. April: Now I feel fine. Jon: So you have my aliens power. Great. Azmuth: This does seem troubling. Stacie: Especially since April hasn't used an alien power before like ChamAlien. Jack: So she needs to learn? Jon: Does this mean I can't access my powers anymore? Magister Trill: Seems for the moment you can't. Jon runs out the door. April goes and follows him. Jon is seen in Hyde Park, sitting and leaning against a tree, looking up to the sky. Jon: So I can't use my powers any more. What's the point of having the Ultimatrix or being alive? April is standing over Jon while he said that and she sits next to him. April: Because you're a hero, and my brother. Jon: How can I be a hero with no powers? I can't even look after them. April: The watch never made you the hero Jon. You did a good job of looking after me when Mum died. I would have gone into care or something if you weren't there. Jon: It's not the same. You have the powers of the Ultimatrix and your Osmosian powers. April tries to absorb the tree but can't. April and Jon are shocked. April: Oh. Jon: How come you can't use you Osmosian powers anymore? April: I don't know. Try and absorb the wood. Jon: How? April: I touch the material and it sort of flows into me. Jon touches the tree and nothing happens. He thinks about absorbing it and he transforms into wood form. He then thinks about turning back into Human form. Jon: So I have your powers and you have mine. April: This is weird. Jon: At least I have some powers. Back at Jon's house, Jack and Stacie are sitting around the table while Magister Trill and Azmuth are in the kitchen getting the device to revive Jon ready. Jon and April walk in. Stacie: You okay Jon? Jon: Well I have April's powers. Azmuth turns towards Jon, walking close to him on the kitchen top. Azmuth: So it seems sharing April's life energy has coursed a cosmic Human reaction, which is extremely rare. Jon: So I have April's power till you make me fully alive? Never thought I'd say that. Azmuth: Seems so. April: So hopefully there will be no bad guys. The Ultimatrix flashes green and Magister Trills Plumber badge turns white. We hear a Plumbers voice. Plumber (Voice): A Gimlinopithecus is destroying Hyde Park. All Plumbers are advised to take precaution. The Ultimatrix stops flashing and the Plumbers Badge turns back to normal. Jon: What are we waiting for? April: I don't know how to use your powers. Jon: I don't know how to use yours. Ultimatrix: Osmosian DNA present in host. Osmosian DNA unlocked. Jack: You can now transform into an Osmosian? Jon: Well April can. Jack: Either way, we should let the Plumbers handle this. Magister Trill turns around to talk to the Plumbers through his badge. Azmuth walks over to Magister Trill. Jon, April, Jack and Stacie leave the house, without Magister Trill noticing or Azmuth. Jon, April, Jack and Stacie arrive at Hyde Park where they see the Gimlinopithecus. Jon: You need to stop whatever you are doing! Gimlinopithecus: I won't for I am Electro-destruct. Jon: Not a bad name. April: It's better than other bad guys. Stacie: Why are you two complementing the enemy? Jack: It's how they become more confident. Every time they meet a villain, they both fear that their life may end. Though Jon's already has. Electro-destruct fires some electricity at the team and they all dodge. April and Jon are now away from each other. Jon absorbs some metal on the ground and turns into his steel form. Electro-destruct fires some electricity at Jon, and Jon gets fried and falls to the floor. Stacie: Jon! Jack: Is he okay? Jon goes back to his Human form and slowly gets up. April sighs, but Electro-destruct fires an electricity ball at her. Jon sees this and activates the Ultimatrix and quickly finds Chromastone's hologram and slams the core down. Jon has transformed into Chromastone and the electricity ball hits April but she starts glowing many colours. Chromastone: Now, use the energy at the enemy. April fires a multicoloured beam at Electro-destruct and Electro-destruct moves back a bit. Chromastone runs over and punches Electro-destruct back into a tree. Jack: At least you still have you're aliens physical powers. Chromastone: Yeah, though why aren't you helping? Jack: You and April can take care of this yourself. Electro-destruct gets up and runs towards Chromastone with his arms in the air. Electro-destruct hits Chromastone but nothing happens. Chromastone then punches Electro-destruct back. The Ultimatrix times out and Chromastone reverts to Jon and April loses Chromastone's power. Jon: Great. Now April is powerless. Magister Trill enters with Azmuth on his shoulder. Some Plumbers enter as well, firing at Electro-destruct so Azmuth can get to work. Azmuth gets the device and plugs the cables back onto Jon and April's chest. Magister Trill gives Jon a pill. Jon: You want me to swallow the pill? Azmuth: It will help you. I can't revive you while you have April's energy. Azmuth activates the device and Jon swallows the pill. Blue energy is flowing from Jon, through the device and back into April. Jon collapses to the ground. Azmuth then jumps down and Magister Trill places the device next to Jon. Azmuth puts a blue/cream coloured sphere into the device and Azmuth connects the cable to Jon's chest. He activates the device and Jon gets zapped. April: Shouldn't something happen? Azmuth: Not if he has been dead for too long. The Plumbers fly past the others and Electro-destruct stands in front of them a few feet away. Everyone looks towards Electro-destruct and Electro-destruct fires a massive electricity ball at them. Jon wakes up and stands up, without anyone noticing. He activates the Ultimatrix and selects Feedback's hologram. He then hits the core down and Jon has transformed into Feedback. The electricity ball is near the others and Feedback jumps in front of them and absorbs the energy. Electro-destruct looks surprised, and everyone else looks relieved. Feedback: Sorry, I didn't get the charge. Maybe that's a shocker to you. Feedback fires the electricity from the electricity ball back at Electro-destruct and Electro-destruct falls to the ground unconscious and grey. Magister Trill arrests Electro-destruct and walks off. April picks Azmuth off the floor and keeps him in her hands. Feedback: It's good to have my powers back. Azmuth: I'm surprised that worked. Feedback: You're telling me that you had never actually built a machine that could revive someone before? Azmuth: Nope. Azmuth teleports away and the Ultimatrix times out reverting Feedback into Jon. April: Seems like you have your power back. Jon: Which means you have yours back. Jack: Everyone ends up happy then. Stacie: I should get back home. April: Stay for a few nights, please. A sleepover is overdue. Stacie: If that's no problem. April: Jon? Jon: I have no problem. April: Then it's settled. I'll come with you. April and Stacie walks off. ''' Jack: So it's a good thing you're not dead. Jon: Yeah, though I thought I saw something when I died again there. Jack: Like what? Jon: It doesn't matter, just a dream from whatever Azmuth gave me. '''Jon and Jack look towards the sky. Heros Jon Marron April Marron Jack Azmuth Stacie Magister Trill Villains Electro-destruct (First Appearance) Aliens ChamAlien Chromastone Feedback (First Appearance) Trivia * Jon and April temporarily switch powers * Jon is resurrected by Azmuth * Feedback makes his debut. * Osmosian DNA has been unlocked on the Ultimatrix. Category:Episodes